wakandacityfandomcom-20200213-history
Wakanda City (film)
'' Wakanda City'' is is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated adventure musical fantasy–comedy film produced by Illumination. The film is directed by Peyton Reed, from a screenplay by the writing team of Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley, and features an ensemble voice cast including . Wakanda City premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on March 15, 2020, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on March 29, 2020, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Premise Plot Cast Main Cast Gallery Production Development * See also: Production of Wakanda City On November 4, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley about making their first animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy" and meets the creative team that are developing Wakanda City for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Pasek and Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Meledandri announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films'' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Happy_Feet Happy Feet], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Attack of the Clones], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete's_Dragon_(2016_film) Pete's Dragon],'' Ice Age: Continental Drift, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) ''Dinosaur], Dolphin Tale, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solo:_A_Star_Wars_Story Solo: A Star Wars Story], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat], [https://muppet.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_106:_The_Simplifier The Simplifier], and The Snoozer. On May 18, Meledandri announces that characters will be named after characters from other moviesThe characters will be named after characters from famous movies [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Underpants:_The_First_Epic_Movie Captain Underpants], It: Chapter Two, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Monsters University, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_51 Planet 51], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Loud_House The Loud House], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home Spider-Man: Far From Home].. On September 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Reed, Meledandri, Goldstein, Daley, Slivestri, editor Tom Cross, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Casting The film's main cast was chosen by Bernard Telsey on December 13, 2019. That film's main cast is actors from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Underpants:_The_First_Epic_Movie Captain Underpants], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It_%E2%80%93_Chapter_Two It: Chapter Two], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie_2:_The_Second_Part The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_51 Planet 51], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Robin_(film) Christopher Robin], [https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Over_The_Hedge_(Live_Action_Remake) Over The Hedge], [https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Loud_House_(Live-Action_Film) The Loud House], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_Life_of_Pets_2 The Secret Life of Pets 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh].. Music * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Soundtrack In November 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write two tracks from'' Black Panther'' by Ludwig Göransson and Avengers: Infinity War by Alan Silvestri, for the film. On March 2019, the songs from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Mis%C3%A9rables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], Mary Poppins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallfoot_(film) Smallfoot], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clifford's_Really_Big_Movie Clifford's Really Big Movie], My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pooh's_Grand_Adventure:_The_Search_for_Christopher_Robin Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat] will be written by Pasek and Paul. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Gallery * Main article: Wakanda City (film)/Gallery Trivia * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Trivia Movie Spoofs * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Movie Spoofs Official Site * See also: Wakanda City (film)/Official Site References